Yours
by Anonymous3004
Summary: Mindful of the impending doom, Elena transports Damon to a wicked night away before surrendering to her fate.
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"The wind howled hungrily but not loud enough for him to miss the quiet rasp of her fingers as she offered herself up for his hungry gaze, one button at a time - Her movements as slow as they were deliberate. The waves lapped seductively at the shore but not tempting enough to lure his gaze away from the lush beauty being unveiled in front of his eyes. "No," he rasped, praying for the superhuman strength that he'd need to walk away. He dragged a fractured breath into his lungs, willing his faculties to instead focus on the crisp night air, shimmery with promise, the crunch of sand at his feet, the sinful spell the moonlight had cast over the pair of them. /p
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Her lips parted and his resolve evaporated. Turning a deliberate circle, she let the breeze shrug her shirt off for her. One devious hand reached behind her for the clasp, before she pulled her hair over her shoulder to the front and shot him a look that pierced the very core of him. His eyes fixed on the delicate dent her scarlet nail was making in her skin, wishing instead it was his teeth that were feasting on the flawless flesh. He swallowed, as she tiptoed the three steps over to him; the moment when he could have backed away came... And passed. There was a rhythm to her movements as she daintily lifted his hands and guided them to her back. A small devilish moan escaped her as his hands set out to explore her creamy skin. "Do it again," he whispered huskily. Her pupils dilated. "What?" The word trailed out of her mouth on a breathy sigh. His mouth replaced his hands and the devilish moan came back. Just louder. More insistent. More demanding of that which they both knew he was capable of. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He nipped his way over to the clasp she had earlier tempted him with; it was time to even the playing field. One quick twist and she was bared to his gaze. She tossed her hair back, letting the wind take over in its chaotic hurry, even as her hands guided his to the front to explore. He tried hard to bite the groan building in his throat but one touch and he was gone. The usual maddening hurry with which he took her however eluded them; instead, he sunk his huger form into her welcoming curves as they both gave up to the sinful rhythm the night had set for them. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Her hands reached down to lazily undo his zipper and well, frankly he couldn't quite recall quite how they both found themselves in the water. One moment she was reaching in to grasp him in her naughty grip, the next their clothes had disappeared with her playfully relinquishing the last remaining barrier of her clothing to the wind before inviting him to chase her to the waterfront. He followed her to the lazy waves at a slow yet determined pace - She was his to have and to hold. As he was hers. Had been from the moment she had first set those playful brown eyes on him. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"Finally catching up, he scooped her up in his arms but if she was hoping for a respite from the icy water, there was none. Turning his back on the blanketed sand that invited them, he instead let her slither sinuously down his hardened form. Her harsh intake of breath was followed by another and yet another as he nudged at her entrance, almost there but not quite. The anticipation stretched taut and broke but he instead lavished his attention on all the other parts of her that had been teasing at his attention all night long. Her neck received a few leisurely bites, before he moved lower and took each of her globes into his mouth, knowing exactly where to focus his attention to make her cry out, even as his fingers stroked her below in preparation of what was to come. Fearing that her knees would give away, he fasted first one and then the other on his hip, finally giving in to the moment that the wicked night had destined for them. Perhaps it was the feel of the chilled water, Perhaps it was the other worldly bubble they were both trapped in. Perhaps it was knowing the fact that she only ever shed her inhibitions and opened up to him like this. Perhaps it was a combination of all. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: small;"He stroked her exactly the way he knew intimately she liked being stroked, nudging her along the slippery slope to climax, but she held on. Her nails dug into his shoulder with the effort but she clenched her insides around his heated shaft and... He was where he had wanted to be all his life. With her right there with him. And if he could have lived the rest of his life, replaying the same moment out in the water, he would in a heartbeat and die a happy man. She pressed a wet kiss over his heart as she slid down and whispered, "Mine." 'Yours," he agreed. /p 


End file.
